happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
You Shop, You Drop
You Shop, You Drop is an episode of Season 57 of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Roles Starring *Todd Featuring *Lumpy *Buddy * Cub * Pop Appearances *Cuddles *Toothy *Giggles *Sniffles *Hatchy * Hippy *Generic Tree Friends Plot Todd is on his computer, posting fake rumours about himself becoming president, and ends up getting a pop-up ad for Photoshop. He clicks the ad and it starts downloading, and it opens to show a bunch of complicated tools. He then has a very confused face and tries to draw himself, but it comes out as a bunch of shapes. He searches up Photoshop lessons and gets a video called "How to Use Photoshop: Part 1 out of 21". He clicks it and Photoshop is on the screen. Lumpy walks on-screen and says in gibberish "I am Lumpy and this is how to use Photoshop." Todd smiles and gets relaxed. Lumpy then says "Step 1: Click on the paintbrush tool. Right here. No wait, right there. No wait..." We then see Photoshop having drawn a time card saying "2 weeks of Photoshop lessons later..." and we see a picture of Todd with a six-pack saying "VOTE FOR PRESIDENT". Todd, with red eyes, looks at the final result, gives a big "yay!" and passes out. We then fade out and fade back in to see that Todd is getting a lot of votes, but is still tied towards Lumpy and Buddy. Todd gets an idea... Todd turns on his computer and opens Photoshop and gets a picture of Lumpy. He then edits Cuddles, Toothy, and Sniffles into the picture and makes it look like he's abusing them. He walks out of his house and suddenly sees Lumpy doing so, but he seems to be doing it against his will. Todd laughs at him, seeing he's getting voted out, and he drops in votes. Todd then photoshops Buddy polluting the plants in her garden, and suddenly she ends up really doing it and people think she hates the environment, and everyone drops their votes, especially Giggles. Todd gets ideas and photoshops everyone bowing towards him and worshipping him. Before he leaves, he accidentally leaves a red streak over Hatchy, and so when he walks out of his house, everyone is bowing towards him, but Hatchy is bleeding all over his side. Hatchy faints, but his body remains in bowing position. Todd realizes his Photoshop has some weird magic, so he draws himself flying and suddenly he can fly. He becomes the god of the town, and he flies everywhere, and even once accidentally flies through Hippy, killing him. One day, he decides to photoshop himself riding a dragon while people watch him at a sunset. This happens as expected. But then the dragon burns numerous people with its fire breath, so Todd attempts to fix it with Photoshop, but he drops his laptop. It lands next to Cub, who curiously begins altering the picture by turning the dragon into a cloud, via scribbling. Cub colours it grey and Todd gets electrocuted with lightning. Cub erases the cloud and causes Todd to fall...into a black hole and come out another hole above it. Then Cub erases the bottom hole and Todd splatters on the ground. That evening, Pop makes Cub dinner. Still having the somewhat busted laptop with him, Cub uses Photoshop to turn his broccoli into a lollipop. Moral "You can change something, but not what it'll do." Deaths *Hatchy bleeds all over his side and faints. *Todd flies through Hippy. * Generic tree friends are burnt to death. * Todd splatters on the ground. Trivia *This was originally in Season 56. Shopdrop holes.png shopdrop2.png|Doesn't that look so real? Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 57 Episodes